southlandrevelationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Young
Curiously enough, Jason Young is one of the most neutral Kindred in the entire Carthian camp. Or at least it would appear so. An especially unusual trait for one of the Lords. It is not that he is apathetic, or particularly un-ambitious (in point of fact he is quite ambitious), but simply that he appreciates the necessity of the middle road, and the dangers that fanatics of any stripe face. Conversely, it is just this neutrality that makes him so valuable as Los Angeles’ chief Master of Elysium. Known to be apolitical (or at least a subtle player), he is trusted by most to oversee the neutral ground so necessary for Kindred politics. In fact, Young has garnered a great deal of respect for his successful administration. He and Sheriff Weldon work well together and have worked to ensure that the rules of non-violence are strictly enforced, and that violators are swiftly punished. Truth be told, his savvy in maintaining the tenuous truce that encompasses all events within Elysium and keeping the décor intact and up-to-date is remarkable in one so young. More than once he has been praised for hosting grand events. The problem is, no one is exactly certain what he wants. The leadership of the covenant knows well that Young has an agenda of his own, but without knowing exactly what that agenda is (or what moves he has made) they cannot predict just how dangerous a Kindred he is, or may become. Should the covenant ever be divided (as it looks increasingly likely to do), no one can be certain exactly where Jason Young’s loyalties will fall. Or what they need to offer in order to secure those loyalties. Born in 1931 to a minor figure in California politics and his Hispanic maid, young Jason learned well the divides that separated society. Disgusted by it, but not willing to risk his neck for others, he ran away from home in 1946 and, after being rejected by the Army (which should tell you something, given the era), tried to reinvent himself, stealing his father’s surname in the process. This failed, not unexpectedly, but he did manage to carve a name for himself on Los Angeles’ dark streets. Over time, however, he could not deny that strange things were happening in the shadows, things he couldn’t explain. It was twelve years later when his probing of the darkness attracted the attention of a Ventrue elder who hoped to use the man in some scheme or other. Jason dutifully followed his sire for several years, before ambushing the elder and drinking his heartsblood. Needing protection from the Invictus, he fell in with the Carthian Movement. Young never lost his ties to the streets, and the darker elements that occupy them. Which is probably the reason he was Embraced. While his knowledge and contacts are certainly out of date, Jason is a surprisingly fast learner for a Kindred (at least when it suits him), and he could probably bring himself back up to date quickly if pressed. Moreover, he speaks both English and Spanish fluently without trace of an accent, and with the proper preparations (and an airbrushed tan) he can easily slip back onto the streets and glide among the circles he once did. Dominate doesn’t hurt either. Of course, few within the covenant know of these connections, but they could prove an invaluable source of information and less than legal commodities, although the Carthians do not lack for neonates with questionable mortal contacts. But Young doesn’t seem to be doing much with them, yet. Loyal, but never a fanatic, Young established a firm reputation for reliability and honesty, or at least discretion in his dealings. He became the sort of vampire that one wanted around, but never the kind to inspire loyalty in others. Seeking only protection when he joined the Carthians, this lack of apparent ambition actually propelled him farther than he might have thought. He served briefly as the covenant’s Myrmidon in the late 60s before accepting an appointment as Master of Elysium after the Coup of ’76. His current position suits him much better, for it offers the young vampire the opportunity to rub elbows with power players from all covenants. It seems unlikely that he will ever jump ship, but Young is a survivor first and foremost. If the tides of change alter significantly, he will change with them. Should that require abandoning the Carthians... well, so be it.